De Veter
by Avana65
Summary: Truth or Dare. 6e jaars Griffoendors versus Zwadderaars. Hermelien krijgt een gewaagde Dare en vind een onverwachte vrijwilliger. PWP


**A/N:** Mocht je de rating gemist hebben; dit is weinig meer dan de HP Truth or Dare PWP die iedereen ooit eens geschreven moet hebben of op zijn minst gelezen. Lol. Male/female sex dus je kunt niet zeggen dat ik niet gewaarschuwd heb xD Dank aan L en H die me steeds opnieuw uitdagen ;) en J voor zijn opbouwende kritiek!  
Aangezien het mijn eerste NC-17 het fic is, zou ik het leuk vinden om te horen hoe je het vond. xXx Avana

**De Veter**

"Griffel, Truth or Dare?"  
Hermelien kijkt Patty Park met samengeknepen ogen aan. De Klassenoudste van Zwadderich lacht gemeen. Ze heeft nog een appeltje met haar te schillen, weet Hermelien.  
Maar het was vorige week toen Patty Truth koos wel erg verleidelijk, om te vragen of ze wel eens gefantaseerd had over Korzel of Kwast en wat precies. Hoe had ze kunnen weten dat het antwoord bevestigend was.  
Niet alleen Patty maar ook Korzel en Kwast waren er de afgelopen week ongenadig mee gepest. Vooral Ron en Simon hadden zich flink uitgeleefd en hadden telkens als ze één van de drie tegenkwamen, kusgeluidjes of obscene gebaren gemaakt.  
Hermelien had verschillende keren geërgerd gevraagd of Patty nog niet wraakzuchtig genoeg was naar haar.  
De Griffoendors waren vanavond dan ook met een gezonde dosis schroom naar de zevende verdieping gegaan.

De zesdejaars die in de Kamer van Hoge Nood samengekomen zijn voor hun wekelijkse ASB (Afdelingsamenwerkingsbijéénkomst), kijken Hermelien allemaal in gespannen afwachting aan.  
Hermelien bijt op haar onderlip. Ze weet dat ze eigenlijk geen keus heeft. Net als Harry en Ron, kan ze het zich niet veroorloven om Truth te kiezen in het gezelschap van Zwadderaars met de dreiging van Voldemort op de achtergrond.  
_Dare dus_. Ze recht haar schouders; ze zal het wel aankunnen. Ze is niet voor niets in Griffoendor gesorteerd. Al zijn zowel de Truth's als Dare's de afgelopen weken wel steeds gewaagder geworden!  
Dat had professor Perkamentus waarschijnlijk niet in gedachten toen hij bij het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar aankondigde dat de zesde- en zevendejaars studenten van Zweinstein wekelijkse bijeenkomsten mochten houden in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. De zesdejaars mochten op vrijdagavond en de zevendejaars op zaterdag.  
Na een paar weken waren de meesten uitgekeken op toverschaak, knalpoker en het dansen op muziek van de MOS (Magische Omroep Stichting) die uit een toverradio kwam. Via _Spin the Bottle_ waren ze over gestapt op _Truth or Dare_ en vooral de Griffoendors en Zwadderaars voerden de druk telkens meer op; geen van beide afdelingen wilde voor de ander onder doen.

"Wordt het nog deze week, Griffel," sneert Draco Malfidus, "Of moet je eerst overleggen met de andere Musketiers?"  
Ron en Harry kijken nijdig naar de blonde Zwadderaar maar Hermelien staart hem alleen maar strak aan voor ze – uiterlijk kalm – tegen Patty zegt: "Doe maar Dare."  
De grijns van Patty wordt breder en Hermelien voelt haar ingewanden samentrekken.  
"Oké, ik daag je uit om iemand buiten deze ruimte te zoeken en hem mee te nemen naar de Grote Zaal en je een lapdance te geven. "  
Over het losbarstende boegeroep van de Griffoendors vervolgt ze luid: "Als bewijs moet je iets van die persoon meenemen dat duidelijk van diegene is."  
De Zwadderaars barsten allemaal in lachen uit. De enkele Ravenklauwen en Huffelpufs die zich niet hebben terug getrokken uit het spel en rond de openhaard Knalpoker spelen, kijken geschokt terwijl de meeste Griffoendors razend zijn. Dit is de meest gewaagde Dare die in de afgelopen weken is gevraagd.  
"O mijn god, dat meen je niet!"  
"Goed teruggepakt, Patty!"  
"Dat kun je niet vragen, Park!"  
"Je hoeft dit niet te doen, Hermelien."  
Hermelien zwijgt en staart Patty strak aan.  
Zoals altijd gaat het om winnen en verliezen tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Geen van beide wil de minste zijn en terugkrabbelen hoewel Hermelien's gezonde verstand hevig protesteert. Hoe kan ze in Goderic's naam zoiets … zoiets … intiem met iemand doen. Als uitdaging nog wel! Maar dan ziet ze in gedachte het gezicht van Patty als ze weigert en hoort het gehoon van de rest van de Zwadderaars in haar hoofd en ze kan maar net een huivering onderdrukken.  
Haar inwendige Ravenklauw negerend, steekt ze haar kin koppig vooruit. Patty zet grote ogen op.  
"Oké," zegt Hermelien vastberaden, "prima."  
Er valt een geschokte stilte waarin Hermelien opstaat en naar de deur loopt. Voor ze de deur opent, kijkt ze nog even uitdagend achterom naar de ongewoon stille groep zesdejaars.

Als Hermelien de deur achter zich sluit en de gang opstapt, lijkt het alsof er een tiental Flubberwormen in haar maag aan het dansen zijn.  
_Gelukkig hoef ik die lapdance niet zelf te doen, hoewel …dan zou het misschien makkelijker zijn om iemand te vinden.  
_Ze staart naar de balletdansende trollen voor haar.  
_Wie moet ik vragen? Geen jongerejaars natuurlijk dus dan blijven enkel de zevendejaars over en de leraren.  
_Dat laatste idee is zo bizar dat ze er een beetje hysterisch van gaat giechelen. Een lapdance van Sneep of Banning in de Grote Zaal. Om van Hagrid maar niet te spreken. Goeie Goderic, ze vreest dat ze haar toevlucht tot een Vergetelheidsspreuk zou moeten nemen voor ze de volgende morgen naar het ontbijt zou gaan.  
In gedachten gaat ze de mogelijke kandidaten na. Er zitten niet echt jongens in het zevende jaar die ze leuk vindt maar ze heeft weinig keus. Sinds Margriet Bullemans haar uitdaagde om met Cho Chang te zoenen weet ze zeker dat ze de voorkeur geeft aan jongens.  
De vraag is natuurlijk of ze iemand kan vinden met genoeg lef. Ze besluit in de richting van de hal te lopen in de hoop dat ze onderweg misschien iemand tegenkomt. Maar natuurlijk zijn de gangen totaal verlaten als je iemand nodig hebt. Zelfs Vilder is nergens te bekennen.  
Bovenaan de laatste trap naar de hal blijft ze even stilstaan omdat ze stemmen hoort. Voorzichtig gluurt ze naar beneden en ziet Tops en Romeo die blijkbaar afscheid nemen van professor Perkamentus. Ze wijt het aan wanhoop dat ze de Schouwer aandachtig bestudeert. Hij is wel erg cool maar veel te intimiderend om te benaderen zelfs als professor Perkamentus niet in de buurt zou zijn.  
Ze hoort het tweetal gedag zeggen en naar de grote voordeur lopen. Tops kijkt nog even om en vraagt ongeduldig: "Waar blijft hij nou?" Maar Romeo gebaart haar naar buiten te gaan terwijl hij antwoordt: "Hij zei, dat wij alvast konden gaan. Hij moest nog even iets regelen."  
Met een laatste groet naar Perkamentus vertrekken ze en Hermelien ziet het schoolhoofd weglopen in een andere richting.  
Lieve hemel, denkt ze, waar moet ik toch in Goderic's naam iemand vinden?  
Ze loopt de trap af, benieuwd over wie Tops en Romeo het hadden. Misschien …

Voetstappen achter haar doen haar abrupt omdraaien. Ze is blij dat ze net beneden was, anders was ze vast van de trap gevallen. Haar blik glijdt van een paar zwarte laarzen van drakenleer omhoog langs een paar lange benen gehuld in … haar ogen verwijden zich … suède. Warm roestbruin suède dat erom vraagt gestreeld te worden.  
Terwijl de eigenaar van de broek nonchalant de trap afkomt, blijven Hermelien's ogen hangen bij de zwarte leren riem met de grote, koperen gesp net boven ….  
_O Merlijn, een lapdance begint opeens erg opwindend te klinken. __  
_Een leren jack komt nu in haar gezichtsveld. De rits is open en laat een zwart T-shirt zien dat een gespierde borstkas omhult. Het jack valt soepel over brede schouders.  
Met klamme handen en een droge mond kijkt ze eindelijk omhoog om te zien wie dit is.  
Een stevige kin, sterke kaaklijn en sensuele lippen. Het lange haar vraagt erom bevrijd te worden uit de leren veter. Het licht van de kandelaars geeft zijn haar een koperen glans. Pas als hij onderaan de trap staat, kijkt ze in de blauwe ogen van Bill Wemel.

"Hé Hermelien, wat doe jij hier alleen?"  
Goede vraag, denkt ze. Maar haar hersens zijn tijdelijk buiten gebruikt. Als ze zich zo vlak voor een toets zou voelen, zou ze in paniek raken.  
Hij kijkt geamuseerd als ze hem sprakeloos aan blijft staren en heft zijn hand op om met zijn vingers haar onderkaak omhoog te duwen.  
Zijn duim streelt langs haar kaak en een diepe stem vraagt: "Kan ik iets voor je doen?"  
_O Merlijn, ja … lapdance … nu! __  
_Ze voelt haar wangen gloeien als ze stamelend probeert uit te leggen waarom ze in de hal is en wat ze moet doen.  
"Dus je zoekt iemand die je in de Grote Zaal een lapdance wil geven?" vraagt Bill. Ze knikt.  
"Al iemand gevonden?" vraagt hij nonchalant.  
"Ik hoop het," flapt ze er uit terwijl ze naar zijn mond staart. Ze spert ontsteld haar ogen en ziet zijn lippen bewegen maar het duurt even voor de woorden haar overbelaste brein bereikt hebben.  
"Oké? Jij … jij wilt wel …?" piept ze gênant.  
"Geen probleem," knipoogt hij.  
Hij pakt haar hand en trekt haar mee naar de Grote Zaal. Ze glippen door een smalle kier naar binnen en Bill sluit zachtjes de deur. Ongemakkelijk gaat ze zitten, voor haar trillende benen het begeven. Ze trekt nerveus aan de zoom van haar rok.  
Bill pakt zijn toverstok uit de binnenzak van zijn leren jack. Ze herkent de spreuk waarmee hij de deur verzegeld en voelt zich een klein beetje kalmer worden. Wat er ook gebeurd, ze hoeft niet bang te zijn voor ongenode gasten.

Nog enkele bewegingen en vanuit het niets komt er muziek. Het cirkelt om haar heen en vangt haar in een cocon van sensuele klanken.

Bill loopt een paar passen achteruit en begint traag op het ritme te bewegen. Zijn in suède gehulde heupen bewegen verleidelijk heen en weer terwijl hij met zijn schouders rolt en het leren jack langs zijn armen naar beneden laat zakken. Het valt met een zachte plof op de grond maar hij negeert het en knipoogt opnieuw. Met katachtige bewegingen loopt hij naar haar toe en trekt in één vloeiende beweging zijn T-shirt uit, zijn ogen constant op die van haar gericht.  
Ze bijt op haar onderlip en bloost als ze bedenkt dat dit Ron en Ginny's oudste broer is.  
Het volgende moment denkt ze nergens meer aan want Bill staat voor haar en plaatst zijn knieën aan weerszijden van haar dijen op de stoelzitting terwijl zijn handen de rugleuning naast haar hoofd beetpakken.  
Zijn vingers houden haar haren gevangen. Hij kijkt haar doordringend aan en stopt een moment met bewegen alsof hij haar de ruimte wil geven om te bedenken wat ze wil. Haar de keuze geeft. De controle. Dat is precies wat ze nodig heeft, weet ze diep van binnen. Ze glimlacht voorzichtig.  
Op eigen houtje besluiten haar handen om over de naakte huid voor haar te glijden tot ze haar vingers om zijn schouders krult.  
Zijn heupen beginnen weer te bewegen als in een trage exotische dans, plagend en kwellend. Telkens als ze denkt zijn aanraking te voelen, beweegt hij zijn onderlichaam weer van het hare vandaan. Met elke opwaartse beweging neemt hij een deel van haar schroom mee tot ze niet meer denkt en enkel nog maar voelt.  
Gefrustreerd heft ze tenslotte haar bekken op tot hun onderlichamen elkaar eindelijk raken. Haar nagels dringen in zijn huid als ze hem hoort grommen.  
Hij laat zijn lichaam verder op dat van haar zakken en beweegt langzaam op en neer. De wrijving trekt als een magneet haar bloed naar zich toe. Haar ademhaling komt gejaagd uit haar half open mond en als ze zijn lippen en tong over haar nek voelt glijden, gooit ze zachtjes kreunend haar hoofd naar achter.  
Het ritme van de muziek versnelt en Bill volgt zonder haperen.  
Haar rok is inmiddels omhoog geschoven en het wrijven van het suède over haar blote huid is opwindend maar niet meer genoeg.  
"Meer," zegt ze hees en wringt onverschrokken een hand tussen hun verhitte lichamen op zoek naar de koperen gesp. Steunend op één arm komt hij haar te hulp en die beweging drukt zijn borstkas tegen haar gevoelige borsten. Haar tepels reageren onmiddellijk.  
Koortsachtig trekken ze nu allebei aan gesp en riem en dan is er het geluid van een rits.  
Seconden later voelt ze zijn vingers over haar dijen omhoog gaan en het elastiek van haar slipje opzij schuiven. Als hij voelt hoe vochtig ze is, kijkt hij haar vragend aan. Zijn hele lichaam trilt van ingehouden spanning terwijl hij op een reactie wacht.  
Als ze knikt, stoot hij in één trage kwellende beweging in haar en de kreun die haar lippen verlaat, wordt gevangen in Bill's mond. Zijn tong bootst de beweging van zijn onderlichaam na en ze gaat helemaal op in het gevoel van zijn mond, lippen, tong, lid en vingers die haar strelen tot de spanning die zich in haar lichaam opgebouwd heeft, zich ontlaadt en haar spieren zich ritmisch samentrekken. Bill volgt haar na nog twee korte stoten en laat zich vermoeid op haar zakken.  
Bevredigd en uitgeput klampt ze zich aan hem vast en het duurt even voor hun ademhaling vertraagd.  
Terwijl hij teder een lok donker haar van haar vochtige voorhoofd veegt, schraapt ze haar keel: "Ik … uhm … ik heb nog iets nodig."  
Hij heft zijn bovenlichaam iets op en kijkt haar grijnzend aan. Ze bloost.  
"Een bewijsstuk, bedoel ik. Iets dat typisch bij jou hoort."  
Hij knikt begrijpend en strekt zijn arm om de leren veter uit zijn haar te trekken. De spieren van zijn borstkas spannen zich en Hermelien voelt haar adem opnieuw stokken. Hij haalt de veter onder haar vochtige haar door en bindt hem losjes om haar nek zodat de uiteinden net in haar blouse verdwijnen.  
Hij glimlacht als hij overeind komt en zijn hand uitsteekt. Er ontsnapt een kreetje als ze weer in aanraking komt met zijn brede borst. Sterke vingers om haar bovenarmen zorgen ervoor dat ze in balans blijft en ze huivert als hij in haar haren mompelt: "Als je nog eens iemand zoekt, stuur je maar een uil."  
Een laatste zoen en met een knipoog draait hij zich om en wandelt de Grote Zaal uit.

Hermelien wandelt door de lange donkere gangen terug naar de zevende verdieping met een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Haar vingers betasten telkens de veter om haar nek.  
De verveling op de gezichten van de zesdejaars verandert abrupt in één van shock als Hermelien de Kamer van Hoge Nood weer binnenkomt. In een oogwenk worden Hermelien's verwarde haar, haar gekreukte blouse en de uitdrukking op haar gezicht opgenomen.  
Ze bloost hevig maar kan het niet nalaten om zich tot Patty te richten: "Nooit verwacht dat ik het nog eens zou zeggen, maar ik ben je een bedankje schuldig."  
Patty staart haar met grote ogen aan.  
Onbewust zoeken Hermelien's vingers het warme leer.  
Een ontstelde kreet zorgt ervoor dat ze opzij kijkt. Harry kijkt haar verbijsterd aan terwijl Ron – sprakeloos – met uitgestoken arm naar haar hals wijst.  
"Is … die veter … heb je … Bill?" stamelt hij onsamenhangend.  
De blos kruipt van haar wangen in de richting van het leer. Dan gaat ze zitten, knikt bevestigend naar haar vrienden en vraag quasi-nonchalant: "Padma, Truth or Dare?"  
Ze vraagt zich af of ze Harry's uil binnenkort zou mogen lenen.


End file.
